The basket boy
by LaTipicaRagazzaItaliana
Summary: Gumball has been chosen to be a basket boy . What he does not know is that his worst enemy has made it come true , but why ? GumballxPenny ! A Basket boy prepares a meal for girls to bid on .The lucky winner has dinner with the boy and her money goes to the chosen was more common in the late nineteen hundreds.
1. Chapter 1 , The chosen one

The basket boys ;

The season was here. The season where boys were chosen . Big dark emerald eyes tried to get a view over the crowd overflowing the poster that had all the names. Basket boy was a embarrassing title . Girls would bid on you as if you were on Ebay . And you had to prepare them a lunch . Bogus.

The chosen boys were

Tobias ,

Darwin ,

Gumball and

Alan .

Who had voted for him ? Hopefully and probably not Penny Fitzgerald . She was a ninny . A annoying , terrible baby. His emerald eyes glanced her way. Their eyes connected . He turned away . He checked to see if his name was still their and it was . Gumball. How unfair .

Would guys be fighting over girls and vice versa ? Would nobody vote for him ? That would be fine to have a whole meal to himself . He was a good cook after all .

The other boys looked excited and proud . Why ? What was wrong with them ?


	2. Chapter 2 scarred

Chapter two :

And so Gumball was a basket boy . Darwin was giddy with glee and was already preparing his lunch basket .Gumball did not like getting up in front of people .He could sing though .What a waste of voice.

He was a great artist , hated the thought of basket boys .Why was Darwin excited ? Of course ,Darwin told his parents who immediately took the two to the mall .

Maybe that was why it had happened . He wandered off through the store , seeking to leave his family with their looked at millions of coats ,ball gowns and shoes .Wrong Section !

Feeling like a pervert , he walked back but feel into a cheaply made dressing room out of a old curtain .He looked up and let out a high pitched shriek as he was scarred for life .


	3. Chapter 3 , Almost a kiss

Gumball stared up at Penny squinting .He had never seen a naked girl before .

"Are you ok ,Gumball ?"She asked ,covering herself .Was she that cool about it ?Gumball wondered.

"Yeah ,I am fine " Was I that cool about it ? She stared at Gumball ,their eyes touching yet again.

"GUMBALL WHERE ARE YOU ?!" Nicole screamed ."Gotta go "Gumball shrugged .He leapt up and ran to the safety of his mother . He was sure he almost got his first kiss that day .What did a kiss feel like ?Well , he was glad he had managed to escape . He giggled ,thinking of how jelous the guys would be of that scenario back there !

He found his parents and his jaw dropped to see a white suit with a red tie .Darn.


	4. Chapter 4 , the night

Gumball spun around , bored out of his mind as his sister's , Lexy and Anais were staring at dresses .Had anyone seen him fall into the occupied dressing room. His mother came to his side.

"Gumball ,I have a surprise for you !" Nicole giggled .Gumball was petrified .Surprises were never good in his opinion . "I am inviting all the basket boys over for dinner with their parents to discuss the auction !"Gumball felt frozen . Oh basket boy !

That night ,Gumball watched as cars pulled before his house .He looked out the window of his room. He saw Penny , who lived next door wave at him .He coyly waved back .Pull yourself together don't let that bimbette take you down ! He said to himself . Tobias entered with a bounce in his step .He was a total jerk .Alan entered followed by others .

Gumball shrunk in his chair with crossed arms .Who ever voted for him majorly sucked.

It was a boring night .Kids showing off shoe polish and crying with pride .The whole silently crept up , needing a escape .He aimed for the back door and then he slowly pushed it open . Something caught his eyes as his feet touched the grass. Penny waving her arms .

He jumped over the white fence that separated their homes .He landed as Penny pointed to a shed .He ran after her . She left the door open .He walked in .

"You can stay in here until they leave .I won't tell "She said .Gumball just stared .Why was she so hard to hate ? She drew closer and closer .He then felt horror and panick rise .Then , he felt something on his lips .

Then he died .


	5. Chapter 5 , Polish bakery

Ok ,so he didn't actually die .He just felt that way as their lips touched .But he hated her ! He felt like slapping himself as he blushed and made mmmm noises .Suddenly the door flew open to reveal the boys .

"I forgive you for the mall incident " Penny said ."What incident ?!"The boys asked .Penny gasped .Gumball felt a lump form in his throat .

Of course ,Penny told .Now the whole school new and Gumball thought his back would break from all the past from the guys .His sister Lexy put a hand on his shoulder ."Don't worry it will be ok ,bro "

He doubted it .Stupid Penny and stupid kiss .He should never trust that fool !

But why had she done it ?What made her kiss him so randomly? He decided to focus his mind on what to put in his basket .

It was a job only the little Polish bakery could do .He played a visit ,the treats scent warming his face . He looked around at all the things out the Windows .People passed by .He felt alone .Who could he tell ?Who,did he ,Gumball,trust ? He had no idea how Tobias got voted ,though he had heard rumor of it being the humiliation of nobody voting for him .The only thing he knew was he never wanted to see Penny Fitzgerald ever again.


	6. Chapter 6 ,Viola and tears

Only a night before, Gumball placed his treats in a bag .He wished he could stay home and watch the horror movie marathon with Lexy , but no luck .Tomorrow was the night and his mom told him to hummed a sweet tune while packaging his food .Left took notice of his melody .

"You have a nice voice , why don't you use it ?" Levy asked quietly ."I don't sing "He replied harshly .Darwin danced into the room ."Are you excited cause I am psyched ! "Darwin,squealed but hushed himself noticing Gumball glaring , his lashes looking very dark and his eyes glowing . Gumball continued .Life was not fair .He finished up and walked out o his room .It was so unfair .Picking up his viola , he played Burgundian Carol as tears slid off his instrument .The tone fit his mood as much as the tears.


	7. Chapter 7 , Falling

It was the night of the auction .Gumball tried to get downstairs without his parents making a fuss and taking photos . Darwin posed for like thirty minutes as Gumball held his basket to his chest .Lexy and Anais sent thumbs up to the two .

Entering the car ,Gumball saw Penny ."Penny ,where are you going ?"Gumball asked ."To the auction of course !"Penny replied .Penny was bidding ?!

Gumball swallowed and entered the car. Was it over yet ?

The family entered the auditorium .Tobias was already on stage spraying his mouth .Fat chance .Gumball thought.

He walked up staring at his feet .Oh , make it stop!

Then it started .Alan was sold like a diamond to Carmen .And they must have waited for fourth minutes before they to leave the was now his turn.

" $5!"

"$8!"

"$15 !"

"$20 !"

Gumball was shocked .The two bidders were Sarah G Lato and Penny

PENNY ?! She was willing to pay that much ?

Gumball was about to pass out from the suspense . Finally it happened

"$30 !"

The crowd erupted .The lucky winner was Penny ."Sold !"Mr small called .

Then ,the world swayed as Gumball felt unbalanced . He felt his feet leave the ground as he heard shrieks as his eyes closed and he suddenly fell .


	8. Chapter 8 , the night part two

He awoke to see people crowded around him whispering .He opened his emerald green eyes wider to see Penny pressing her head against his chest to hear his heart . They made sure he was ok and instead of taking him home they sent him to the lunch room for the dinner . He cleared his throat as his date stared at the large plate .He took out his food ,which had a main course of pasta .

"Romantic ,much ?"Penny giggled . He took out soda and spooned his food as Penny began to eat .He started too . The night was going better than expected .

Then , he felt breath begin to warm his face as their lips began to touch .Talk about a bad day for Spahgetti !

But he didn't move away .No ,he stayed .He felt his eyes begun to shut as a large blush filled his cheeks. He sighed happily ,but why ? He could not help but kiss full of passion.

Maybe Penny was not really a ninny .Maybe she was a kind caring person .Maybe it was a time to get to know Penny Fitzgerald in a better light .

The end


End file.
